


Borderline

by ayanamirei00



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanamirei00/pseuds/ayanamirei00





	1. -Distance-

I first met her when I was five.  
In the neighborhood park, when the weather suddenly changed. I was unaware of the rain until it started pouring. Since I wasn’t carrying an umbrella, I took shelter under the slide. As minutes crawled into hours and the sky grew darker, I began to worry how I was going to get home. 

Before I knew it, she was in front of me.   
“Are you ok?”   
I glanced up into the beaming face of a young girl. She looked a lot older than me. I never had experience talking to kids older than me, so I didn’t know how to respond. “Um…I f-forgot my umbrella at home.” 

“Hm?”

Apparently I mumbled. I looked up again. Her beamful smile turned into a glance of worry. “Could you repeat that? I didn’t hear you”. It felt awkward talking to an older kid, even more so to a girl. Somehow, I spoke louder. “I forgot my umbrella at home”.

Her smile returned. “Then would you like to share mine? I can walk you home.” Hesitantly, I nodded and took her outstretched hand. “Where do you live?” I could feel my face burning.  
“A-A few blocks from here. I can show you”. I burned brighter as her hair brushed my face. “Ok then, lead the way!” 

The park was one of the many places in town I went to, so getting back home was simple. If possible, I could probably do it blindfolded. Strangely, despite her friendly demeanor, the girl didn’t talk to me the entire walk back. As we were strangers, I suppose there wasn’t much to say. I simply stuck close to her as the rain continued to assault the ground. It wasn’t long until we finally arrived at my house. 

“Thanks”

A simple smile. “You’re welcome. Take care.” She turned and walked back into the rain. It would have been easy for me to just open the door and walk in, but I found my feet bound to the ground. Something compelled me, even though it was meaningless. We were strangers. We’d most likely never meet again. But before I knew it…

“Hey!” 

She hadn’t walked far, so it came out a little louder than it should’ve been. She turned with a slight startle. “Yes?”   
My mind went blank. I nearly forgot what I was supposed to ask. I fumbled for the correct words. “What’s your name?”

Blink. Another blink. Clearly my question wasn’t expected. She stood for a second before replying, clear as a bell. “Kyoko. I’m Kyoko Tachibana.” Another smile. “What about you?”   
“Akira Hasegawa” A light bulb must have gone off. “Hasegawa. Are you Yuki Hasegawa’s younger brother?”   
“Yeah. Y-You go to Akabane Elementary School?”   
“Yeah. Sorry Akira, It’s getting late. I have to go now. See you!” 

All I could do was watch, as her bright figure gradually faded into the rain


	2. -Reunion-

It had been four years since I’d last seen her.

 

Kyoko was in fourth grade when we first met, myself in kindergarten. Despite the gap between us, she was overly fond of me. While it was difficult to sympathize with any issues she was facing, Kyoko more than made up for it. To others, it probably looked like a brother-sister relationship. No doubt she had the same view. She was the only one I felt comfortable opening up to. We were each other's closest friends.

It was when she left for college that I realized I’d fallen for her.

When it happened is difficult to pinpoint. I had always viewed her as a close friend. I loved her as a friend. When did I start loving her as a woman?

Friendship to adoration. Adoration to infatuation. Infatuation to love. Recently, a new emotion bloomed. No matter which way I put it, it could only be described as desire.

_Is it fair, though?_

Is it right to feel desire for her? To have this burning sensation spread through my body at the thought of her? I’m also a minor. She graduated college recently. It would be selfish of me to risk her future just to fulfill my own wish.

_It’s only one more year. One more year until graduation. Just wait._

The least I can do is focus on school for now.

The cherry-blossoms signaled the start of the school year, dying the world pink. The sun made everything appear too bright, from the scenery to the clear blue sky. The walk to school was bombarded with eager, chattering students. Their numbers increasing the closer I got to the school gate. With the advent of my final year, the usual introduction ceremony went as routine. I found myself repeatedly zoning out of the principal’s welcome speech, followed by the class president’s. At long last, we were released to go to homeroom.

Familiar faces came and went on my way up. Some who I’m genuinely friendly with, some who were reoccurring glances in the hallway. My class was the first on the left on the third floor. We had received our seating arrangements earlier, so I lazily made my way to the seat near the window. From here, the skyline fanned out towards the horizon. Clusters of pink scattered here and there, buildings in various shades ranging from white to grey. If I concentrated hard enough, I could even make out the red bridge near the river.

Barely out of earshot, the door slides open, signaling the teacher’s arrived. I continued to gaze out the window, hearing only the footsteps.

“It’s nice to meet you all. I’ll be your homeroom teacher for the year”.

_No._

A skipped heartbeat. It was unmistakable, yet unbelievable. I reluctantly averted my gaze from the window. Time crawled to a halt once I looked forward.

Flowing dark brown hair. Matching brilliantly dark eyes. An iridescent smile.

A voice as clear as a bell.

 

“My name is Kyoko Tachibana”.


	3. ~Reverse~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now onto Kyoko's POV

I first met him when I was ten.

I left school later than usual due to club activities. The sky had darkened once I started walking. Luckily, my mom warned be beforehand, so I had an umbrella ready. 

As I approached the familiar park, there was a crouched figure underneath the slide. Since it was getting late, I figured the least I could do was help them home. The closer I walked, the more I noticed a young boy, about elementary school age.

“Are you ok?”

The boy gazed up, eyes filled with surprise.

Only to immediately gaze downward. “....I….got....my um…...la” “Hm?” The movements of his lips was the only indication that he said something. I leaned forward.

“Hm? Could you repeat that? I didn’t hear you.”

I learned he had forgotten his umbrella at home. I offered to share mine and he agreed.  He led the way to where he lived.

The boy seemed painfully shy, so I thought I’d rather not stir up conversations. Considering how long he must have been at the park, he was probably tired and wanted to go home quickly. Once we arrived at his house, I noticed that it was roughly ten minutes from where I lived.

“Thanks”

“You’re welcome. Take care.” I figured he would be okay from here. I also had quite a lot of homework to do, so I started walking home. A few steps down the road…

  
“Hey!”

Considering how silent he’s been up until now, hearing his sudden voice startled me. Maybe I accidentally dropped something.

“What’s your name?”

Or he wants to know my name.

We live close enough, so we may cross paths again. We exchanged names and schools. His last name, Hasegawa, seemed familiar. His sister, Yuki, is one of my classmates and another member of the student council. 

  
“Sorry Akira, It’s getting late. I have to go now. See you!”

As much as I wanted to stay, to talk to him more, my legs moved without warning. Gripping the fragile umbrella tightly, I walked back into the storm.


	4. ~Reflection~

It’s been about twelve years since that day.

I’ve recently graduated college and got a job as an English teacher. Luckily for me, my application’s been accepted at the first high school I applied to. 

_I wonder if I’ll find him there._

It would be interesting if I ended up teaching Akira’s class. Due to different schedules, we’ve rarely communicated while I was in college. I don’t know which high school he’s in. Now that I think about it, he’s grown. Ever since I’ve met him, he’s been closer to me than anyone. My hospitalization, my grandfather’s death, my stress over high school and college entrance exams, he did his best to comfort me and make me smile. While I sincerely appreciated it, I thought it was natural as friends.

It was when I left for college that I realized I’d been lying to myself.

Due to our age difference, I usually viewed Akira as a little brother. The relative affection was mutual. He even referred to me as “nee-san” when we started to know each other. When did I start seeing him as a man? Friendship to affection. Affection to infatuation. Infatuation to...love? What I feel right now can definitely be described as passion. Is “love” the correct term? “Lust”?

_Is it even right?_

It’s immoral. We’d be punished. Akira’s still in high school. I would risk his chances of getting into college if I were to act greedy.

 _He’s graduating this year. Be patient._ For now, suppress your desire and focus.   
  
 We had been briefed on the entrance ceremony and our student rosters beforehand. There was time before we were to assemble in the auditorium, so I relaxed in the teacher's’ lounge. Out of curiosity, I scanned the student roster for any familiar names. Some of Akira’s classmates might be attending here. On the lower left corner…

_Time stopped for a second_

I continued to stare at the sheet, carefully reading one letter at a time. There’s no chance I’m misreading it. Staring back at me was his name: Akira Hasegawa. A mixture of alleviation and panic mixed within me.

The stars must have aligned. They had to, I mean, out of all the classes… 

  
“Ms. Tachibana, the entrance ceremony’s about to start. Are you ok?” My co-worker’s voice must have violently startled me out of my train of thoughts. “Y-yeah. I was just looking through my student roster when you surprised me.” 

“Anyone familiar?”

“Yeah. My friend’s little brother is in my class.” His eyebrows shot up, astonished. “Wow. I wonder if he’ll recognize you?”

My heart painfully thumped at his question. “Probably.”

_Unmistakably._

“Five minutes to the principal’s speech. We should get going.”

A smile grew as I walked towards the door.

 

_Let’s see how this goes._


End file.
